Zelda: An Entwining of Two Fates
by CheyanneBoyle
Summary: A story following Princess Zelda in the transformation from perfect princess to the edgy Sheik. As well as her Journey to help Link rescue Hyrule. The fates of the two characters has been destined to entwine from the moment they were born and no force is strong enough to keep them apart.
1. Ch 1

My mind still wanders back to our first meeting in the castle courtyard every day. The fairy boy from the Korkiri Forest, the boy from my dreams, the one who risked his life to save strangers from catastrophe. He came to me, just like my dream foretold he would. For seven years while I was in hiding, learning the way Sheikah, and training to be able to aid him when the time came, his face never left my mind. His slightly pointed chin, the fairness of his skin and the way his eyebrows gently curved, perfectly lining his lovely sky blue eyes. I knew Link would be my hero, my one true love.

I spent many days and many nights lurking in the shadows of Hyrule, watching my beloved land fall victim to the treacherous Ganondorf. My people slowly killed off and transformed into the evil Gidbo. The gidbo are flesh eating mummified corpses. Their very existence signifies the existence of true evil. They are the embodiment of the decay caused by Ganondofs rule and his impure intentions.

The day my protector t Impa took me away from Hyrule to protect me from Ganon, she finally told me about her people. Most of the Sheikah were wiped out during the Hylian civil war. A race sworn to protect my family and all of its secrets, they sacrificed themselves to ensure our survival. If only their sacrifice had not been in vein, only for my father to allow our family to be overtaken by the leader of the Gerudo thieves, the evil Lord Ganondorf. Impa was the only Sheikah survivor of the war and at my birth, she was assigned to be my protector and care taker. Thanks to my families inability to protect ourselves Impa had lost everyone. I was all Impa had left in this world and I swore to her that I would ensure that my family would rise again, and their sacrifice would in fact not be in vein.

For the next few years I dedicated myself to learn every last thing Impa could teach me about the way of the Sheikah. Starting with patience. The first few months of my training past by slowly. Impa wanted to make sure I knew how to read every situation perfectly. Knowing when it was appropriate to make my move and to cautiously guard myself in every situation was the only way to guarantee my survival. I would be no good to my kingdom, my cause or to link if I were dead.

When teaching me to fight, at first she would attack me, having taught me no techniques to counter her. I quickly picked up on dodging techniques and my agility improved substantially. My senses became so fine-tuned that I could block or dodge everything Impa could throw at me. Finally when she was satisfied with my dodging skills she decided it was time I really learn to fight. She took me to a hidden room I had never noticed before. Sitting on the floor was the most beautifully decorated treasure chest I had ever seen. On it were both the mark of the Sheikah and the mark of the royal family. Diamonds and gems glistened over the chest as I carefully opened it. Inside laid a delicately designed dagger I had ever seen. This dagger had to be crafted by the best weapon smith there was. Of course, it was stamped with the Goron seal. I looked up at Impa and she nodded at my. I attached the sheath to my waist and carefully placed the dagger inside. Tomorrow, my real training will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning full of excitement and enthusiasm. Today was the day Impa would finally teach me to fight. I quickly dressed and equipped my dagger, rushing to the training hall Impa and I have spent the past few months in. In all my excitement I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I didn't even see the attack coming until I heard the thump of Impas feet hitting the ground before me. She knocked me over with little effort and was about to swing her sword. Quickly, I rolled to my left and while she tried to pull her sword from the stone where my body once laid, I jumped up and drew my dagger in a single swift motion. Without hesitation, I threw a deku nut at the ground as hard as could. While Impa was distracted by the explosion I took advantage of the opportunity to grab her from behind and put my dagger to her throat.

"Quick thinking, my girl." Impa praised me lovingly, "could have been executed better though. Time to teach you some technique. Release me and I will show you a stronger grip on the handle." I released her slowly but made sure to kick her to the ground and leapt back a few paces. She always seemed to have a trick up her sleeve and I was trained always to be cautious. "You have learnt well Zelda. Never trust an opponent." Impa enthused at me, "Now take your defensive stance." She ordered me and she sheathed her sword.

Moving closer to me, she carefully took hold of my hand and rotated it at a slight angle to relax it from the rigid position it held. "If you hold it on this angle, you will have better control over it and will have a larger more comfortable range of motions." She explained to me. "If you relax your knees a bit more and rotate yourself forwards a little bit you will have a better attack stance."

As she gave continued to give me orders to correct my stance we finally found the perfect stance for me to be able to wield my dagger and still have a full range of motion. After a few hours of working on stances we moved on to learning attacks. To start she taught me some basic hand to hand combat attacks, different punches and kicks I could use to subdue an opponent.

Over the next several weeks we worked at learning to use my existing hand to hand moves with my dagger as an extension of my hand. And slowly build our way up to jump attacks and spin attacks. After months of practice, I had mastered how to use my dagger and the quick, fluid movements of the sheikah people. I was ready for the next step. To learn Magic.


End file.
